


Song in Minor Key

by YamiJay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Given - Freeform, M/M, Musicians, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, no beta-reader we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiJay/pseuds/YamiJay
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius had died to protect his King. He died to protect the most important person in his past life. He died to protect the man he loved, but he could never have. He was stuck with his memories of an old life and love long gone.He was again 17 years old and was going to school again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, past felix hugo Fraldarius/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s comment: I feel there are not enough Dimilix fanfics out there and I wanted to add my own. I’ve also started to have an idea after reading the manga Given and it gave me an idea, which I shared on my Twitter. (Twitter post here: https://twitter.com/yami_jay/status/1170724055953104898)
> 
> I haven’t written fanfiction in ages, so please don’t mind me too much.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Three Houses and its characters. I also don’t own Given or any of the music lyrics in this fic. I only own the plot of the story.

** Song in Minor Key - Prologue **

_Music could be heard in the fast ballroom of the palace._

_Someone was about to attack. Felix had only a few moments to warn Dimitri, before stepping between him and the assassin._

_Pain._

_Dimitri._

_“Felix… Please… Don’t die on me. Not you too. Please.”_

_“Dima… ‘m sorry…”_

_Coughing blood._

_Darkness takes over._

_“FELIX!!!!!”_

And he opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed before putting his face in his hands. He hated dreaming of a time long gone. He hated to remember his last moments in his past life.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius had died to protect his King. He died to protect the most important person in his past life. He died to protect the man he loved, but he could never have.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was stuck with his memories of an old life and love long gone.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not the same this time. On the way to the Capital before the new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Three Houses and its characters. I also don’t own Given or any of the music lyrics in this fic. I only own the plot of the story. I also do not own the lyrics at the end; they are from the song When you’re Gone from Avril Lavigne.

** Song in Minor Key – Chapter 1 **

It was not morning yet, but Felix was awake. After that nightmarish flashback, he couldn’t go back to sleep. It was like this every time around this time of year for the past 12 years. He had gotten out of his bed and went to the window, looking outside to the surroundings of the old household of the Fraldarius Dukedom.

He was again _Felix_ Hugo Fraldarius.

He was again 17 years old.

And he was still the sword training maniac that he had been back then, making him one of the best swordsman of this current generation.

But some things were different this time. One of them was that his brother Glenn was still alive. It was great to have Glenn around, finally having a relationship that wasn’t tainted with tragedy. The other major thing was he barely knew Dimitri. He was still a prince, but he barely sees him, unless Felix went with his father to the capital. While Felix was still friends with Ingrid and Sylvain, it was hard to be around them when he was the only one remembering.

Another passion also appeared this time; music. He had learned how to play guitar over the years as a way to lose himself and forget. He found it surprisingly enjoyable (a small reminder of Annette in his eyes) and hummed songs times to times when he didn’t have his guitar in his hands.

Felix sighed and looked at the other side of his room, staring at the luggages that were next to his bedroom door. Tomorrow, he was taking the train for the Capital before heading the next day to Garreg Mach to start his studies at the Academy. He had mixed feelings about it; on one hand, he was looking forward to being in the Academy again, in the other, he wondered if she was going to be there too. He had found that all Blue Lions had reincarnated too, some of the Black Eagles and Golden Deers, but their Professor, he had no idea.

After a few moments, Felix decided to start his day at last and make the best of his situation. He pulled his hair into a bun and grab his training gears before heading to the training grounds.

* The next day *

It was early in the morning and the train station was already buzzing with people, heading in different cities, but the boarding ramp for Fhirdiad was particularly busier than usual. Many families were saying goodbye to their teenagers, while a few parents got in with their teenagers to head to the Capital with them.

Felix and Glenn were in First Class, in a private compartment with their father, who had business with the King during the week. The private compartment was in a comfortable silence until the door opened and a red-haired teenager entered.

“Hey Fe!” said Sylvain, happy to have found his friend.

“What do you want Sylvain?” replied Felix, feeling a headache coming.

“Aww! I thought you would be happy to see me,” answered Sylvain, all smile. “Ingrid and I are in another compartment and I thought you would like to join us.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Felix glared at his brother; he didn’t want to go join Sylvain and Ingrid. He wanted to stay in this compartment, where it was quiet. He didn’t want to be social.

“Glenn…” started Felix.

“Felix, you haven’t seen them since the end of the school year and you’ve been anti-social the entire summer,” replied the eldest brother. “So, go with him.”

“No,” replied Felix, still glaring at his brother. “And I’m going to see them the entire school year anyway…”

“Fe…” said Glenn.

“No,” added Felix, ending the conversation. He turned around to look outside.

While his brother decided to go with Sylvain instead of him, Felix kept quiet, looking at the moving scenery and listening to the distant noise of his father working on his laptop. After a few minutes, he grabbed his iPod and popped his earbuds to listen to music, not realizing he hummed the songs while looking outside. While it did put a smile on his father’s face, Rodrigue never breathes a word to anyone, keeping this side of Felix for himself.

The rest of the trip was quiet, Felix listening to music, Rodrigue working and Glenn having left with Sylvain to join Ingrid in another compartment. When they reached their destination, they grabbed their luggages and left for the Royal Palace as Rodrigue had business with King Lambert.

As they drove to the Palace, Felix kept quiet as Glenn updated them on Sylvain and Ingrid. The youngest Fraldarius wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, remembering instead.

*** Flashback ***

It had been a long journey to the Capital; Felix was coming back to the Palace after a few months of dealing with bandits in his territory. As he was the Head Advisor to King Dimitri, he had to share his time between Fhirdiad and his dukedom. He had mixed feelings each time he had to come back to Castle Blaiddyd; he was content to be back to Dimitri, but heartbroken as well. He knew it was because he was only his right-hand man and closest friend, but he loved Dimitri.

Felix sighed; he was going to be there a few months to help with negotiations with what remains of the Adestrian Empire nobles. He hated dealing with those stuck up old men.

After leaving his travelling horse to the page, Felix grabbed his bags and walked toward his small apartments in the castle. He quickly reached his rooms and got in before putting his bags at the end of his bed. It had been a long trip for him and wanted to rest. He was about to flop in his bed when…

“Felix…”

***Back to the present***

“Felix!”

Felix jumped out of his daydream. He looked at his brother and glared at him.

“What?” growl Felix.

“We’re here,” replied Glenn.

Felix was about to tell his brother off when the door opened. Felix sighed and got out. Looking in front of him, was a renovated Castle Blaiddyd. It looked the same, but a lot of the castle had been restored over the centuries it was standing.

Glenn nudged his younger brother to move. Servants were taking care of their luggages and the Fraldarius men made the ascend to the castle entrance. Felix kept quiet while his father and brother talked. They reached the apartment that was reserved for them while they were in the Capital. They all had their separate bedrooms. Felix entered his room, followed by the servant who had his bags. Felix just nodded to the servant and decided to sit near the window, waiting to be left alone.

After a few minutes, the servant bows and left him alone. Felix sighed and looked outside. He kept looking outside, not paying attention to what was going on outside his door until he heard it open.

“What?” asked Felix, turning around.

“We got visitors,” replied Glenn. “You might want to stop sulking in your room for once.”

Felix huffed and followed his brother. It was when he reached the living room he regretted it. Standing in front of his father was King Lambert and Dimitri. He wasn’t surprised to see them here, but he wasn’t ready to see them so soon.

“Ah, Glenn! Thank you to have brought your brother here,” said Rodrigue, happy. “Felix, you do remember his Highness?”

“Yes Father…” replied Felix.

“Hahaha! Rodrigue, your youngest is becoming a second Glenn,” said Lambert, finding it amusing.

“Lambert!” started Rodrigue. “Can you not…”

“You know I’m right,” interrupted Lambert.

Felix just rolled his eyes at the adults; he was not becoming Glenn. He was just himself, or more likely better version he was from his past life. He was soberer about a lot of things than he should be at his age.

“Anyway,” continued Rodrigue. “His Highness is starting at the Garreg Mach Academy this year. We were hoping you would keep an eye on His Highness…”

“Can Glenn do that?” replied Felix. “No offence, but he is your Heir.”

“Glenn is in his last year and…” started Rodrigue.

“Felix…” said Glenn.

“Give me this year to do what I want,” interrupted Felix. “After that, I will do it.”

“Felix…” started Rodrigue, a little surprised.

“I think it is reasonable,” finally said Dimitri.

“Your Highness?” said Glenn.

“It is a good compromised in this situation,” added Dimitri. “And Dedue will be coming also, so you won’t have to be there all the time with me Glenn.”

“But…” started Glenn, conflicted.

“Good,” interrupted Felix. “Now it’s decided, I’m going back to my room.”

Before anyone could stop him, he quickly walked back to his room. Felix never saw the sad expression in his father’s face and the worried expression of the king. Nor he saw the annoyed expression of his older brother and the confused expression of the prince. As he entered his room, his thoughts were about Dimitri; he looked like he was when he was the same change back then. He could tell at the moment he didn’t remember. This Dimitri was not his Dima. Maybe it was for the best thought Felix. He grabbed his guitar and sat near the window while his mind was a storm.

He knew by asking a year of freedom was the only way to prepare himself for the inevitable torrent of emotions he’ll have the following years around the Prince. He cursed the fact he remembered everything.

He started to play his guitar, wanting to forget and calm his nerves. As he played a sad song, he never realized he had an audience. The door slowly closed.

“Rodrigue?” asked Lambert.

“Felix does remember his past life,” said Rodrigue.

“What makes you think it’s the case?” questioned Lambert, worried about Felix, realizing how sad the melody he was hearing from the other side of the door.

“He’s too mature for his age,” replied Rodrigue. “He started to have nightmares at a young age. I had to wake him up a few times. Some of them were about Grounder Fields. Some were about the War. Some were about my Death. And a few of them involved Dimitri. And there’s the fact he has that expression when he interacts with Ingrid and Sylvain, it’s like he feels there’s an invisible wall between them since he knows they don’t remember and he feels like he can’t befriend them. And maybe he feels like he can’t because he wants them to have this chance…”

“You think…” started Lambert, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I spoke with Gustav to know what happened to the kids after I died Lambert,” replied Rodrigue. “A lot has happened, but one thing was constant in what he said: Felix was quiet and always looked broken over something. I’m starting to think he was heartbroken…”

“You think it might have been Dimitri?” asked Lambert, not surprised by the revelation.

“Yes… Lambert, Felix died protecting him,” said Rodrigue, turning to look at his friend. “He… From what Gustav said… He looked at peace when he died in Dimitri’s arms. And Dimitri grieve was as bad, if not worst, as Annette’s. Felix’s death almost drove Dimitri mad… I think it was mutual, but those two never realized or…”

“At the time couldn’t be together due to the time,” finished Lambert.

Rodrigue nodded. Lambert sighed before hugging his close friend who hugged back. He hated to see him worried like this. Both wondered if having their memories met something was going to happen.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yes. The parents remember. I wanted them to remember, but the kids don’t have to know that. I hope you guys like this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the Academy and the first day is a fiasco.

** Song in Minor Key – Chapter 2 **

The morning had been hectic, but they were on the train. Felix couldn’t help to be annoyed; he was stuck in the compartment with who had been the Blue Lions in his previous life. He had been lucky to grab the seat next to the window so he could look away. Glenn had left the compartment the second his cellphone had rung to answer it. The second his brother had left, Felix had put his earbuds and put his music on, clearly signalling he didn’t want to be bothered. The rest of the group stared at him for a second until they start to talk again.

“Is he always like this?” asked Annette to Sylvain.

“Pretty much,” replied Sylvain, shrugging. “He’s always been the lone wolf.”

“He’s always been quiet and keeps everyone at a distance,” added Ingrid. “Like he doesn’t want to get hurt.”

“Hm… Maybe he’s an old soul,” added Mercedes, pensive.

They all stared at Mercedes a moment before giggling and changing the subject to something lighter.

Felix did hear the discussion and was disturbed by how Mercedes’ statement had been spot on. He pushed the thought away and just let his mind wander while listening to music.

***Later, at Garreg Mach Academy Station***

The station was full of students coming from Fhirdiad. As Felix pushed his cart containing his luggage, he took note that the train coming from Derdrui was to arrive in 2 hours and the train was coming from Enbarr in 4 hours, leaving the students that would be representing the Blue Lions less than 2 hours to vacate the train station for the next group to arrive.

The Academy had some changes over the few centuries. Instead of three houses, they had four: the Blue Lions that represented what was used to be the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the Golden Deer that represent what was used to be the Leicester Alliance, the Black Eagle that represented what was used to be the Adrestian Empire and the Ashen Wolves who represent the students that lived near Garreg Mach or were related to staff members of the Academy. Instead of being one year of education, it was three years. The school was still a boarding school, but the military aspect had lessened over the centuries. There were still some traces of it in some of the activities. The traditional mock battle was still there, but it was only a third-year activity unless there was some exceptional talent in the first and second-year students. There were other ways to make the different houses compete with each other over the school year. The White Heron Cup was still one of them, which made Felix shudder. He was not going to do that again.

He followed the rest of his housemates to the buses that were taking them to the school. He gave the staff most of his luggage, except for his carry-on bag and his guitar case before entering the bus reserved for the first-year students. He walked toward the back and took the seat at the back, putting his guitar and bag in the seat next to him. It took a few minutes for the bus to fill in.

“Felix?”

He turned around and saw that Dimitri was staring at him, looking a little shy. Felix looked around and noticed the seat he had put his bags was the only seat available. He sighed and put his bags in the upper compartment of the bus, letting Dimitri sit beside him.

“Thank you,” said Dimitri, smiling at Felix.

Felix just nodded and looked outside, avoiding to look at the prince. The ride to the school was a short one and he was thankful that Dimitri hadn’t tried to talk to him, even if he looked like he wanted to. As the buses arrived at the school and start to empty, all walked to the boards to check in what dorms and rooms they were in.

Felix had questioned Glenn when he started his first year and had discovered that the dorms had changed to accommodate more students and rooms were shared between two persons. And you had to be with that roommate for the rest of the year. If you were lucky, someone could get the same roommate for two years in a row. And Glenn had been lucky to have the same roommate for 2 years.

The room numbers were placed on a board next to the dorm square and place in alphabetical order by year. Felix searched his name and found it: 1-402. He was on the 4th floor. He immediately walked to the dorm and head to the elevator. The second the elevator reached his floor, he got out with 2 other students and head to the floor office to get his room key. He has shown his school ID and got his key very quickly before heading to his room. He quickly found his room and entered. He was glad he was the first one there.

He noticed his room was decorated in the Blue Lion colours, meaning his roommate was also in the same house. His brother had told him that, if your roommate was from another house, the colour scheme would include both colours (Glenn had been rooming with Holst Goneril for the past 2 years, so his room was blue and yellow).

He sighed and started to unpack his belongings when he heard voices outside his door. He paid no mind until the door opened and his roommate got in with his luggage.

His roommate.

Dimitri.

Dimitri was his roommate.

He started to wonder if the Goddess had a bad sense of humour to make Dimitri is roommate, but if there was one person beside Sylvain he didn’t want to room with, it was Dimitri. He just groaned and continue to put his belongings away. Dimitri did the same on the other side of their share room, letting Felix alone.

An hour later, Felix was done unpacking. He just grabbed his set of keys, his cards and his cellphone before leaving the room. He quickly sent a text to his brother, checking if he had the same roommate as last year. He put his phone back and walked out of the building, deciding to explore the school ground. He quickly found the campus map and took a picture of it before checking what was there. The Cathedral was still standing and still a place of worship. The dorms had expanded, but still at the same place. He realized that a lot had the same locations, but they seemed to have expanded and updated over the centuries. It was the case for the training grounds.

He was about to check the training grounds when his phone vibed in his pocket. He decided to check and saw that his brother replied.

 **Glenn** : _Yeah. I’m still roomed with Holst. Found out by asking the guy in the Floor Office who I was rooming with. And he just texted me to told me his baby sister is starting this year. She’s in Golden Deer. I think her name is Hilda._

Felix snorted at that; Hilda had been a pink manipulative and lazy terror in her Academy years in their past life, but she was also a scheming as Claude. He wondered if Claude was going to be there this year too. He wondered if any of the other Golden Deers were going to be there. He quickly replied to his brother when he noticed that the said house was starting to show up. He could see the Goneril siblings chatting, along some of the other Golden Deers he had known in the past.

“Some things never change I guess,” whispered Felix, before walking away, heading to the training grounds.

*** The Next Day***

After a long night, every student went to their assigned classroom to meet their homeroom teacher after breakfast. Felix walked to his classroom and noticed all the Blue Lions he knew were there. Sylvain and Ingrid were talking with Dimitri and Dedue, while Annette and Mercedes were talking together. Ashe was near the first group, listening in. Felix decided to avoid all of that and sat down in his seat. The bell rang and everyone took their seat as their homeroom teacher arrived and smiled at them. Felix had to take a double-take; it was not Byleth they had.

“Hello everyone! I’m Flayn Cichol, your homeroom teacher,” started an older Flayn. “I’m happy to welcome you to your first year at the Academy.”

While Flayn kept talking about what was going to be the next year, Felix was just surprised to see an older Flayn, teaching them. He remembered her to be their age and being such a sweet girl back in the days, not this bubbly adult that was going to teach them. But now he wondered if Flayn was going to teach them, where was Byleth?

He kept to himself until the subject to the class representative was breached.

“Now, we have to choose our class representatives during the week,” said Flayn. “Normally, we would do an election, but if a representative of House Blaiddyd or House Fraldarius is in the class, they would automatically be picked as House Leader and House Advisor.”

Felix restraint himself to groan; he did not want the responsibility. He just glared at the teacher for a second and decided he needed to speak out.

“Is that really necessary?” asked Felix. “I would rather not be House Advisor.”

“Felix…” started Flayn. “It’s tradition.”

“If it needs to be said, I forfeit the position,” said Felix. “His Highness can choose someone to be the Advisor. I don’t want it.”

He crossed his arms, challenging anyone that wanted to oppose his request. He had made a deal before leaving for the Academy, so forfeiting the position for this year was part of it in his mind. She didn’t need to know that. It was then he noticed the sad expression from Flayn and the various disappointed looks from his classmates. She sighed and decided to look at Dimitri.

“Your Highness?” asked Flayn.

“I’m agreeable with this,” replied Dimitri. “I will check with anyone in this class to see who can be the House Advisor and give you an answer by the end of the week.”

“Thank you,” said Flayn.

The class continued, but the tension was palpable. The bell rang, signalling the next class was about to start.

***Lunchtime***

Felix was furious by lunchtime. Someone must have had told Glenn about the fiasco in Homeroom because his brother found him immediately before he could get his lunch and drag him outside.

“What were you thinking forfeiting the House Advisor position?” started Glenn, annoyed.

“I don’t want it,” replied Felix, angry. “I asked for only one year where I can do what I want and that includes being free from THAT POSITION AS WELL!”

“Felix…” started Glenn.

“No. I don’t care it’s a tradition dating a few centuries ago,” interrupted Felix, glaring at his brother. “And do I need to remind you of our positions in our family?”

“No,” replied Glenn. “But you have to hold some standards as a Fraldarius.”

Felix just snorted at that; he never did sugar coat his opinions in his past life. He often argued with Dimitri about every decision, but in the end, they had managed to find a balance in decision making. Their compromises managed to be the start of a Kingdom that was lasting. He had shown he was not his father in the least.

“I don’t know where you get that idea about standards, but I don’t give a damn,” said the youngest Fraldarius. “It’s idiotic and it’s going to get you killed one day.”

Just like his ideals about knighthood back in their past lives thought Felix. He turned around and left his older brother there. He decided to let him stew what he said and get some food.

The brothers never realized that someone had witnessed the entire conversation. Flayn had seen and heard the entire discussion. She grabbed her phone and texted in a group chat.

 **Flayn** : _I think Felix knows about his past life… I think we should check with his father about it. If his reaction in my class and what I just witnessed is any indication… I’m a little scared of how things are going to be with him._

She put her phone back in her pocket and look at where the Fraldarius brothers were; this was going to be a long year.

_To be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with chapter 2! And I have to say that Felix’s default attitude is back. I needed him to explode at some point.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week had been more or less a fiasco; after the argument with his brother, pretty much everyone left him alone. He had given his brother the cold shoulder for a few days too and he had avoided him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Three Houses and its characters. I also don’t own Given or any of the music lyrics in this fic. I only own the plot of the story. Crawling Back to You is own by the Backstreet Boys. My Own Worst Enemy is own by Lit and the cover is by NateWantsToBattle and Dan Avidan from Ninja Sex Party. In The End is won by Linkin Park and the cover is by NateWantsToBattle and Arin Hanson from Game Grumps. Africa is own by Toto and the cover is by Ninja Sex Party.

** Song in Minor Key – Chapter 3 **

The first week had been more or less a fiasco; after the argument with his brother, pretty much everyone left him alone. He had given his brother the cold shoulder for a few days too and he had avoided him.

By the end of the week, Ingrid was House Advisor. That had surprised many in their class, but not Felix. Ingrid had been the sensitive one in the past and still was to this day. Many would have thought that Dedue would have been his choice since he was (still) Dimitri’s Vassal, but Felix had hoped that Dimitri had asked Ingrid because he needed someone that would second-guess his decisions sometimes, not someone who would agree with him on everything.

It was now Friday night and Felix just wanted to stay in his room. Sylvain had suggested that they use the floor common room and throw a party. Everyone had agreed and joined him, except Felix. The youngest Fraldarius just ignored them and stayed in his room. He was going to enjoy his evening alone. He grabbed his guitar from his case and started to play a little. He didn’t indulge in playing his instrument while Dimitri was around, so this was the first time he played since he arrived.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am  
  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

It was what he wished he could do with Dimitri if he remembered his past life. He had let him go in the past and now, he couldn’t even get close. Trying to keep him and everyone at a certain distance was probably safer since he didn’t know if he could the fact he remembered their past life a secret.

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not goin' away  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am  
  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
  
If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man_

He was different; he was not the same he was at the same age and it was probably because he had all his memories. It hurt and it was now realized how difficult this year was going to be. He kept playing but stopped singing since he could tell his voice was going to crack under the emotions he was feeling.

He didn’t realize Dimitri had opened the door for a moment and heard him sing. The Prince quietly closed the door and he sat down near it. Multiple things ran through his mind but mostly was that Felix could sing and that he was hurting so bad over someone. He wondered who it was because Felix was not close to anyone. Dimitri sighed and got up to join the others in the common room. They had all asked him to fetch him since they were roommates, but hearing Felix now made him against it; he needed his space. Somehow, Dimitri felt the pain Felix was feeling, but couldn’t understand why. It was like he couldn’t understand why his heart was almost breaking in tiny pieces just hearing the pain in Felix’s voice. He shook his head and left.

*** The next day ***

Felix got out of bed, noticing Dimitri was still asleep. He stares a few minutes, noticing that Dimitri looked peaceful. He sighed and shook his head before grabbing a change of clothes. He wanted to get some training in before breakfast. He grabbed his phone, cards, keys and his training bag and left the room quietly. As he walked, he left his mind drifted to the time they were all here for the first time, all the good and the bad moments.

He quickly reached his destination and went to the lockers. He found his assigned locker and quickly changed in his training clothes. He tied up his hair in a bun and walked out of the locker room. He quickly walked out to the wooden sword rack near the dummies. He went through a warm-up before grabbing a wooden sword and start his usual routine. He was concentrating on the routine and he didn’t notice his brother and a friend looking at him.

“So… Are you going to talk to you brother?” asked Holst.

“He’s been giving me the cold shoulder for a week…” started Glenn. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure he’s going to blow at me if I talk to him before he’s ready.”

“That bad?” questioned Holst.

“Yea… It’s the first time he got angry with me,” answered the older Fraldarius. “He’s usually more level-headed. It’s eerie how he can be so mature sometimes. All of this because he wants some freedom for one year.”

“Glenn…” started Holst.

“I did message our father, but he just told me to let Felix be,” continued Glenn, annoyed. “If I had done the same thing, I would have got a lecture. But not Felix, he’s getting away with it. And…”

“And what?”

Both older boys turned around and saw a very annoyed Felix. Holst was shaken about how serious the younger Fraldarius looked.

“Felix…” started Glenn.

“No. Don’t you dare,” interrupted Felix. “And you don’t get to judge me because I asked for one year of freedom.”

“That’s not about that!” said Glenn.

“And I don’t give a damn about tradition!” added Felix, angry.

“FELIX!” yelled Glenn.

The youngest brother glared at the other one for a second before returning to the dummy he was beating up before arguing with him. Back in the days, that dummy would have exploded thanks to his crest, but since crests were extinct, he was still intact.

Glenn was about to add something before Holst grabbed him and stopped him. They left Felix alone. Holst could see that Glenn was fuming, but he rather not have his best friend arguing with his younger brother.

*** Later that day ***

After breakfast and lunch, Felix had decided to do some reading after the training he got in the morning. He headed to the library and was surprised how big it got over the last few centuries. He quickly got to the computer and search for some volumes he was going to need for the History class. While he wouldn’t need the books for his homework, he still needed to put some reference on the paper. It was a small mercy that he remembered the events.

He quickly went to the section and looked for the book. He quickly grabbed what he needed and head to one of the study tables and work on his paper. He had one of his earbuds and was humming to the song when he noticed someone sitting in front of him. Ashe just smiled and started to work on his own. Felix got back to his paper and quietly started to hum again.

After a few minutes, he heard Ashe chuckles.

“What?” asked Felix, a little annoyed.

“I never knew you liked that song,” said Ashe. “I mean… My Own Worst Enemy?”

“Yeah well… I’ve been listening to a cover of it recently,” admitted Felix, a little embarrassed.

“You mean the cover with the game influencer?” asked Ashe. “I heard it and it was pretty good! He’s also in a band and they did a cover of Africa a little while ago.”

“Ah…” said Felix. “I also heard the cover with the other part of the gaming duo did and it was interesting.”

“It was good, but nothing beats the original to be honest,” replied Ashe.

“Really?” asked Felix, a little surprised.

And this started a long rant about a band, but surprisingly, it didn’t bother Felix as much as he thought. This is the moment he realized that Ashe could be in music just as much he was in knighthood back in the days.

“Ashe… Do you play music?” finally asked Felix.

“Well… I do,” replied Ashe. “That obvious?”

“A little,” said Felix. “Instrument?”

“I play the bass,” added Ashe, a little embarrassed. “I have a Fender 70s Jazz Bass, which I have managed to bring with me. I just couldn’t leave it at home with my younger siblings.”

“No shit,” said Felix, impressed. “I mean, the Fender can be expensive. I couldn’t let my instrument at home…”

It was that moment he realized he made a tiny mistake by revealing he could play to Ashe; the silver-haired teenager looked at him with stars in his eyes. Felix sighed, might as well dig my own grave deeper he thought.

“Before you ask, I play the guitar,” added Felix, resign.

“Really? Which one do you have?” questioned Ashe, very curious.

“Gibson ES-330 in Pelham Blue,” answered Felix, knowing how expensive it was.

Ashe’s expression just said it all; he was pretty impressed. Felix just sighed and wanted to rewind time to avoid the entire story.

“It’s expensive alright,” finally said Ashe. “But I’m sure you love your guitar anyway if you can’t leave it home.”

At that, Felix smiled a little; Ashe had a point. As they kept working on their papers, they kept talking about music. Ashe even managed to make Felix promise they could play music together at some point.

And Felix found he didn’t mind for once.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I managed to insert a Game Grumps in this and make Ashe a Linkin Park fan. All songs mentioned are in the disclaimer.


End file.
